Yang Aku Mau
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Kagami lagi galau, belakangan ini Kuroko menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas: di summon Akashi lah, harus pulang cepat lah, ini lagi alasan paling aneh: remedial matematika... Sekarang kan liburan musim panas, baka! Special belated birthday fic for Kagami. Warning: romance maksa, fic gaje dan abal saya seperti biasa. Makasih yang berkenan baca...


**Yang Aku Mau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya cuman pinjem karakternya doang.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: huwaaa gomen Kagami aku telat nyelesain ini birthday fic untukmu nak *nangis kaya Kise*Kali ini fic personal yang saya kerjain seorang diri kemarin malam begadang baru selesai siang bolong tadi. *sigh* eniwei ini fic romance maksa pertama saya. Saya yang memang otaknya rada konslet kalo urusan penpik mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo fic ini sebuah kegagalan fatal yang menganggu kedamaian dunia... T^T. Btw buat yang nungguin apdetan fic Buka Puasa ala Kisedai saya dan wen, mohon sabar yah sedang tahap pengerjaan... semoga sebelum lebaran udah kelar...hountou ni gomen... **

**Selamat membaca ya~! R&R pweasee? *puppy dog eyes mode on*  
**

* * *

**_Kretek...kretek_**

"Aduduh... Badanku sakit semua nih ah pelatih ngasih porsi latihan gak kira-kira..." Seorang Kagami Taiga ace dari tim basket Seirin menggerutu.

"Haaah... Lagi-lagi Kuroko pulang duluan.. Cih kenapa sih dia selalu terburu-buru? Gak bales sms pula... Kemana sih dia?" Gerutuan Kagami makin menjadi-jadi akibat ulah pujaan hatinya Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pulang bersama Kagami sehabis latihan basket, yang seharusnya baru selesai sore hari. Tapi belakangan ini sang kekasih Kuroko selalu minta izin pulang dua jam lebih cepat.

Kekasih?

Yep. Duo cahaya-bayangan ini resmi jadian setelah memendam rasa suka satu sama lain tak lama setelah mereka bergabung klub basket. Awalnya mereka jaim-jaiman doang, tapi semakin lama mereka diam saja semakin besar pula cinta yang bertumbuh kembang di dalam hati mereka.

Kagami yang tidak bisa memendam perasaannya lebih lama memutuskan untuk menunjukkan merahnya dan menembak Kuroko di suatu senja yang tak terlupakan sepulang sekolah. Kagami sudah mempersiapkan perasaannya jika akhirnya Kuroko tidak membalas perasaannya. Dipenuhi semangat membara sebuah kalimat 'Kuroko, aku suka kamu' pun terlontar keluar dari Kagami di hadapan gebetannya itu. Dan momen itu makin tidak terlupakan di kala sang gebetan itu menerima cintanya dengan senyuman asli imutnya yang bikin jantung Kagami berdebar-debar. Pernyataan cinta itu Kagami resmikan dengan mencium kening Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya. Kenapa hanya di kening? Kagami memutuskan untuk menyimpan ciuman pertama mereka di saat yang tepat, saat mereka hanya berdua di tempat yang nyaman, bukan di sekolah.

Saling berpegangan tangan mereka pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kabar angin bahwa mereka berpacaran pun menyebar luas. Beruntungnya tidak satu pun dari teman sekelas maupun anggota klub basket lainnya melarang hubungan mereka. Beberapa diantaranya memang curiga ada hubungan spesial antara Kuroko dan Kagami. Kagami bersyukur bahwa berita jadiannya dengan Kuroko tidak mempengaruhi sekelilingnya.

Dan hari ini tepat mereka dua bulan pacaran. Tepat seminggu pula Kuroko tidak pulang bersama Kagami. Kenapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu Kagami lontarkan setiap Kuroko pulang tanpa dirinya.

Beberapa alasan dia dapatkan dari pacarnya itu. _'Di summon Akashi-kun'_, _'Harus pulang cepat'_, _'Besok ada remedial matematika'_, menurutnya alasan itu tidaklah logis. Jika di terawang satu-satu: _'di summon Akashi-kun,'_ emang itu kapten basket Rakuzan tidak sibuk ngurusin hidupnya sendiri apa seneng banget summon-summon melulu? Terlebih lagi Akashi itu kapten tim basket. Pastinya Rakuzan lebih penting dari kiseki no sedai.

Yang kedua: _'harus pulang cepat,'_ cowok SMA kan tidak seharusnya selalu pulang cepat kan? Latihan basket juga tidak sampai tengah malam, pulang telat sedikit seharusnya tidak masalah. Cowok gituh, kalau Kuroko cewek Kagami masih maklum. Alasan ketiga: _'besok ada remedial matematika,'_ sepanjang pengetahuan Kagami yang isi kepalanya basket doang, Kuroko itu murid yang rajin dan selalu mendapat nilai bagus. Walaupun dia harus perbaikan nilai, paling tidak itu pelajaran bahasa inggris, bukan matematika. Kebalikan dengan Kagami sendiri yang jeblok di pelajaran matematika dan malah bagus di bahasa inggris. Jadi alasan ketiga itu hampir tidak mungkin baginya. Lagi pula ini liburan musim panas, alasan macam apa itu remedial matematika?

Bukannya tidak percaya dengan sang kekasih tersayangnya itu hanya saja Kagami merasa ada yang aneh dari Kuroko, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mau tanya Kagami takut di kira ikut campur, jadi yah dia hanya bisa mengiyakan Kuroko.

'Aku yakin Kuroko punya alasan tersendiri di balik alasan-alasan itu...' batin Kagami setelah berbagai macam pikiran terbesit di dalam kepalanya. Dengan berat hati dan penuh pertanyaan Kagami pulang menuju apatemennya.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan anda," ucap Kuroko kepada salah satu pelanggan restoran cepat saji tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Selamat datang di Wc donnal's, anda mau pesan apa? Menu spesial kami adalah Big wac super spicy dan satu set menu makanan untuk anak-anak. Baiklah satu kentang goreng dan soda ukuran besar. Totalnya 500 yen. Terima kasih atas kedatangan anda," ujar Kuroko lagi. Entah kenapa restoran ini sedang ramai sekali. Kuroko yang biasanya pasang muka datar, tidak terbiasa tersenyum lebar yang bikin kedua pipinya pegal.

'Hari yang melelahkan...' Keluh Kuroko dalam hati sambil memijit pipinya. Suara bel di pintu masuk tanda pelanggan datang menyadarkan Kuroko.

"Sela-"

"Kurokocchi~!"

"Oi Tetsu."

Datanglah sejoli amburadul dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki.

"Ah, selamat malam Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Mau pesan apa?" Sapa Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Muu~ Kurokocchi imut banget make seragam kerja disini~ pakai baju apapun Kurokocchi tetap manis dan imut! ahh gemesss!" Bukannya pesan makanan depan kasir Kise malah nyubitin kedua pipi Kuroko. Yang di cubitin cuma menghela napas minta di lepasin.

"Oi, oi Kise hentikan. Kasihan tuh Tetsu. Lagian ini tempat umum." Tukas Aomine sambil tepok jidatnya yang dakian. Tapi omongan Aomine di kacangin Kise yang malah sekarang meluk Kuroko sambil ngelus-elus pipinya ke pipi Kuroko dengan girangnya.

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan aku sebelum aku marah..." Ujar Kuroko dingin.

Kise yang merasakan hawa marah Kuroko sontak melepas pelukannya, tidak mau di _Ignite Pass_ sama Kuroko dua kali.

"Hiee...ampun Kurokocchi jangan _Ignite Pass_ aku make nampan lagi..." Isak Kise tersedu-sedu.

"Kalian kesini mau ganggu aku atau pesan? Jam kerjaku sebentar lagi selesai nih!" Kuroko tiba-tiba sewot di hadapan pasangan black n white mantan teammate-nya itu.

"_Maa..maa_ Tetsu! Jangan marah. Aku pesan paket satu dan paket tiga untuk Kise, makan disini," seru Aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk papan menu di belakang Kuroko.

"Totalnya 1500 yen. Mohon tunggu sebentar," sahut Kuroko.

"Mmm... Kurokocchi mengenai perminta-"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja. Shift ku selesai sekarang, aku akan menyusul ke meja kalian setelah ganti baju," potong Kuroko sebelum Kise selesai bicara sambil menyodorkan nampan pesanan mereka ke Aomine.

Aomine dan Kise berjalan menuju meja kosong, sementara Kuroko pamit ke rekan kerjanya yang lain, kalau shift nya sudah selesai dan bergegas ganti baju.

"Maaf menunggu lama..."Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana bikin Aomine dan Kise kaget. Walaupun sudah lama mengenal Kuroko dan kebiasaannya muncul dan hilang tanpa di undang, mereka tetap saja terkejut karena beda sekolah mereka bertiga jarang bertemu.

"Ya ampun, Tetsu. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku kenal kamu, aku selalu lupa dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu..." Ujar Aomine sambil ngelus dadanya efek kaget.

"Benar-ssu..." Kise cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam jago matokin orang.

"_Sumimasen..._" Seru Kuroko acuh tak acuh lalu duduk di samping Kise yang duduk berhadapan dengan semenya, Aomine.

"Jadi Kise-kun, kau sudah mendapatkan info yang aku minta?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tampang datar. Kise mengangguk.

"Aku sudah meminta manager-ku menelepon staff disana, tempat wisata ke penginapan yang ada onsen di luarnya cuma ada satu-ssu dan kebetulan sedang promo," jelas Kise sambil melihat pesan dari ponselnya berkaitan dengan info yang Kuroko perlukan.

"Di penginapan itu tiga hari dua malam sekitar sepuluh ribu yen untuk berdua, sudah termasuk makan, dan ada onsen di luar kamarnya. Tarifnya sudah masuk diskon promonya sampai tanggal 5 Agustus, reservasi paling tidak sehari sebelum hari H nya-ssu, tapi tetap saja mahal untuk anak sekolahan seperti kita-ssu," jelas Kise.

"Sepuluh ribu yen ya... Aku baru berhasil mendapatkan tujuh ribu itu sudah di tambah tabunganku, kurang tiga ribu. Apa cukup dalam waktu dua hari aku mendapatkan segitu? Sepertinya aku harus kerja tambahan di mini market dan jadi loper koran..." Gumam Kuroko lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Tahan dulu Tetsu! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu kerja banyak-banyak! Lihat dirimu sekarang. Latihan basket dan satu pekerjaan sudah merepotkan dirimu. Kau sudah kelelahan Tetsu..." Aomine mencoba menyadarkan Kuroko dari ide gilanya.

"Benar-ssu. Kurokocchi nanti sakit. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk Kagamicchi, tapi tidak usah bertindak sejauh itu-ssu, aku yakin Kagamicchi mengerti. Kurokocchi bisa membuat kue sebagai gantinya," Kise ikutan memohon-mohon.

"Tidak bisa. Kagami-kun...Kagami-kun selalu baik padaku, dia selalu memasakkan makanan untukku, memperhatikanku... Dalam hubungan kami pun Kagami-kun tidak pernah memaksaku, menyerahkan semua keputusan padaku, dia bilang akan menunggu sampai aku siap. Selama ini aku hanya diam, tidak memulai duluan. Aku bingung... Aku ingin membalas kebaikan Kagami-kun... Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kagami-kun, sesuatu yang tidak akan dia lupakan. Pergi berwisata bersama Kagami-kun merupakan hal yang aku tunggu. Jika aku di beri kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya, aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk membuat itu terjadi!" Sepenuh hati Kuroko mencurahkan perasaannya di depan kedua kawan lamanya itu dengan tatapan sedih, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja.

Pengakuan tak terduga Kuroko membuat Aomine dan Kise speechless, yang akhirnya mereka cuman bisa mangap sambil saling pandang. Bingung harus bagaimana. Ketiganya tidak ada yang bicara. Aomine dan Kise sibuk bertelepati satu sama lain dalam pikiran mereka.

"_Wakatta...wakatta..._ Kalau memang itu keputusanmu Tetsu," Aomine menyerah sambil angkat tangan.

"Kami akan membantu Kurokocchi bekerja kalau begitu," usul Kise. Aomine yang dasarnya pemalas ber 'eh?' ria dengar omongan Kise.

"Tidak perlu Kise-kun... Informasi darimu saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih kalian mau mengerti," Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini masih saja keras kepala... Kalau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan minta bantuan kami, kau dengar itu Tetsu?" Perintah Aomine sambil mencak-mencak.

"_Haii_, Aomine-kun," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ehh? Jam berapa ini?! Kita akan terlambat nonton filmnya Aominecchi! Gomen ne Kurokocchi kami berdua harus pergi sekarang, ayo pulang bersama. Bioskopnya satu arah dengan rumah Kurokocchi," ajak Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya Kise ini suka Aomine apa Kuroko sih? Baiknya ke Kuroko doang kayaknya yah...

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke lapangan basket dulu mau latihan sendiri disana," Kuroko menolak ajakan Kise pulang bareng dengan halus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Dadah Kurokocchi~!" Kise melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat sambil menggeret Aomine yang protes di seret-seret kayak mayat.

Kuroko mebalas lambaian tangan Kise sambil tersenyum, kemudian membereskan meja walaupun bukan di jam kerjanya, dan berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan basket tempatnya dan Kagami biasa berlatih.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ 1 Agustus**

"Kuroko-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," tanya teman kerja Kuroko Sugata Mika.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sugata-san... Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Kuroko dengan senyum palsu sambil menggoreng kentang untuk pesanan.

Kalau boleh jujur semenjak kemarin Kuroko merasa tidak enak badan. Latihan basket dan melakukan 3 kerja sambilan memang bukan hal yang mudah, sekalipun sedang liburan sekolah. Dan hal itu berlaku pada Kuroko yang memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai loper koran di pagi hari, latihan basket sampai siang, lalu kerja di restoran cepat saji, malamnya ia bekerja di kombini sampai jam 11 malam. Begitu seterusnya dua hari ini siklus tersebut berjalan. Badannya yang sejak tiga hari lalu memang kelelahan hampir mencapai batasnya.

Kuroko yang sejak siang merasa kepalanya pening dan suhu badannya lebih tinggi dari biasanya memutuskan tetap pergi bekerja karena dirinya masih memerlukan uang untuk reservasi ke penginapan beronsen. Kuroko tidak ingin mengecewakan Kise yang menawarkan diri untuk melakukan reservasi, dan bahkan berniat meminjamkan Kuroko uang menutupi kekurangannya. Kuroko menolak dengan alasan dia ingin menggunakan uangnya sendiri, walaupun dalam hati ia tahu tak akan sempat mengumpulkan sepuluh ribu yen hari itu juga.

Sore menjelang malam hari yang sama, Kagami berjalan dengan lesu. Masih galau mikirin pacaranya si bayangan dari tim basket Teiko itu. Gimana tidak? Pertama sudah sembilan hari dirinya tidak mesra-mesraan dengan yayangnya itu. Sembilan hari! Kedua Kagami kaget setengah mampus waktu tahu dari pelatih Seirin, Aida Riko kalau Kuroko mengubah jam latihannya yang biasanya siang menjadi pagi hari.

Klub basket Seirin selama liburan musim panas ini menggelar dua sesi latihan intensif untuk semua pemain inti ataupun bukan. Sesi latihan pertama adalah pagi hari dan yang kedua siang hari. Jadwal latihan disesuaikan dengan para anggota yang memang beberapa kerja sambilan. Yang bikin Kagami syok adalah biasanya Kuroko selalu ikut latihan siang hari menyesuaikan dengan Kagami yang susah bangun pagi, kini mendadak merubah jadwalnya. Ketika dirinya menanyakan hal itu ke pelatih, Riko menjawab kalau katanya siang hari Kuroko ada kerja sambilan.

Kagami memutuskan untuk menemui Kuroko di tempat kerjanya sehabis pulang latihan basket bersama tim sekedar melepas kangen serta ingin bertanya kenapa Kuroko tidak bilang kepada dirinya dia kerja sambilan.

Tepat saat Kagami melihat Wc Donnal's semakin dekat Kuroko keluar dari pintu depan berjalan membelakanginya.

'Kebetulan sekali!' Pikirnya sambil berlari mengejar Kuroko yang berjalan lambat.

"Kuroko!" Teriak Kagami yang berlari mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar suara familiar itu memanggilnya seketika mengutuk dalam hati.

'Gawat. Kagami-kun tidak boleh tahu.' Pikirnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena demam melihat ke bawah begitu Kagami berhenti di depannya.

"Kuroko..."

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Kuroko berusaha keras membuat suaranya yang serak terdengar normal. Namun itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Kagami karena begitu mendengar suara Kuroko dahinya mengkerut.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau menukar jadwal latihanmu karena ada kerja sambilan? Kemana saja kau dua hari ini?" Tanya Kagami panjang lebar dengan nada cemas.

"Maaf Kagami-kun...aku lupa..."

"..."

Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko sejenak. Hari itu Kuroko memakai hoodie hitam longgar. Pakaian yang tidak biasanya Kuroko kenakan. Apalagi di musim panas seperti ini. Di lihat wajah Kuroko pucat dan pipinya sedikit memerah walaupun kepalanya sedang tertunduk ke bawah.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik sa-_aachoo! Achoo!_" Omongan Kuroko terpotong oleh bersin. Kuroko masih memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat Kagami.

Kagami yang semakin curiga melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya menolehkan wajah Kuroko pelan untuk menatapnya mau tidak mau. Matanya membulat begitu melihat kedua mata indah secerah biru langit milik Kuroko membalas tatapannya dengan sayu dan tidak fokus. Kedua pipinya memerah dan Kagami bisa merasakan panas mengalir ke tangannya yang berpindah menyentuh kening Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Kau demam! Apa yang kau pikirkan kerja di keadaan seperti ini?! Ku antar kau pulang!" Kagami tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan Kuroko, namun tangannya di tepis oleh Kuroko.

"Kuro-"

"Ke-kerja..."

"Hah?"

"Aku ha-rus ke-kerjaa...haah..haaah..." Kedua mata Kuroko mulai kehilangan fokus dan untuk berbicara saja tenggorokannya seperti terbakar.

"De-mi..Ka-kagami-kun.." Kata-kata itu yang terakhir terucap sebelum akhirnya pandangan gelap gulita sementara tubuhnya mulai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, kalau saja Kagami tidak sigap menangkapnya. Dapat ia dengar sayup-sayup Kagami memanggil namanya semakin dalam dirinya menuju kegelapan.

"KUROKO! KUROKO!"

Berkali-kali Kagami menguncang pelan tubuh Kuroko yang sedang ia dekap.

"Sial!" Kutuknya sambil celingak-celinguk melihat sekelilingnya. Menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya secepat kilat Kagami berlari menuju apartemennya yang untungnya tidak jauh.

* * *

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

Kagami menahan dirinya banting jam dinding satu-satunya di apartemen miliknya saking kesalnya denger tiap detiknya dengan jelas. Suasana di kamar Kagami saat ini sangatlah sunyi, hanya suara jangkrik di luar dan suara tik-tok jam yang berseru satu sama lain.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam itu. Sudah empat jam semenjak Kuroko pingsan dan belum sadar juga. Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Kagami langsung menyelimuti Kuroko dengan berbagai macam selimut yang ia punya yang menggigil. Apartemennya yang tadi rapi seketika kacau balau dikarenakan Kagami yang membabi buta mencari baskom dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres kening Kuroko yang panas bak api unggun. Tidak lupa Kagami mengecek suhu badan Kuroko yang ternyata mencapai 39 derajat celcius. Kagami yang panik mencoba membangunkan Kuroko berkali-kali untuk memberinya obat walaupun hasilnya nihil.

'Cuma itu satu-satunya cara,' batin Kagami menjerit. Kagami segera mengambil obat penurun panas yang ia miliki, kebetulan bentuknya sirup karena Kagami benci menelan kapsul dan semacamnya. Setelah melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya masih lama Kagami mengambil sendok dan memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Mendekati Kuroko, Kagami membuka mulut Kuroko dan segera mencium paksa-karena-darurat Kuroko, mentransfer obat yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulut Kuroko dan tidak melepas ciuman darurat tersebut sampai akhirnya ia telan dengan sendirinya. Kagami menarik bibirnya dari bibir mungil Kuroko yang selama ini di idam-idamkan. Yang selama ini ingin ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Kuroko... Merebut ciuman pertama kita tanpa izin darimu..." bisik Kagami dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko yang masih memerah dan mengecup keningnya yang panas.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku kalau kau sedang sakit?" Bisik Kagami yang kini duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya yang di pakai Kuroko. Di lihatnya wajah Kuroko yang lebih tenang dan tanpa dosa itu.

Kagami kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk mencari plester penurun panas yang biasa di gunakan anak-anak jika demam. Dengan begitu Kagami tidak perlu repot-repot mengompres keningnya. Setelah merekatkan plester itu Kagami mendengar sayup-sayup suara getar. Menajamkan pendengarannya, Kagami mondar-mandir mencari asal suara misterius tersebut.

'Ah, mungkin ponsel Kuroko,' pikir Kagami sambil merogoh saku hoodie milik Kuroko, di ambilnya ponsel lipat berwarna biru muda tersebut dan membukanya.

_2 new messages_

_From: Kise-kun_

Kagami mengeryitkan dahinya melihat nama Kise yang terpampang di ponsel Kuroko. Penasaran apa isinya Kagami buka isi pesan dari Kise itu.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Kurokocchi, daijoubuka?_

_Kurokocchi tadi aku datang ke tempat kerjamu tapi kata mereka kau pulang duluan karena sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi? Sudah ku bilang kan jangan memaksakan diri...(º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀) Aku yakin Kagamicchi mengerti walaupun kau tidak dapat tiketnya._

'Tiket? Tiket apa? Kenapa Kise bawa-bawa namaku segala?' Makin penasaran Kagami buka satu pesan lagi.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Balas pesanku-ssu _

_Kurokocchi beneran sakit? Kenapa Kurokocchi gak bales pesanku? Kurokocchi jangan marah aku bilang begitu-ssu... (˘̩̩̩⌒˘̩̩̩)_

_Gomenasaaaaaiiii-ssu (˘̩̩̩~˘̩ƪ) gwrs ya Kurokocchi kalau kau memang sakit..._

Merasa pesan kedua dari Kise tidak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terngiang dalam kepalanya, Kagami menutup ponsel Kuroko dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Bosan menunggu Kagami akhirnya naik ke tempat tidur di samping Kurokonya, mendekapnya dengan hangat.

"_Onsen..._ Kagami-kun...mmm," Kuroko mengigau menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kagami yang memeluknya.

Kagami tersontak kaget mendengar igauan Kuroko tersebut. Kini ia mengerti sekarang. Alasan kenapa Kuroko menjauhinya dan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu Tetsuya..." gumamnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko.

Dalam dinginnya malam di musim panas, dua pemuda saling berbagi kehangatan. Yang satu melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang jahat, dan yang di lindungi pada malam itu tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menghangatkan hati pasangannya yang mulai ternodai oleh rasa kesepian.

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya begitu terdengar kicauan burung yang asyik bernyanyi, apa yang pertama kali ia lihat membuat matanya membulat kaget dan berusaha menjauh dari dada Kagami yang menjadi bantalnya Kagami yang masih tidur tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, wajah Kuroko langsung memerah malu akan apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya.

'Berarti Kagami yang menggendongku ke apartemennya... Ahh! Memalukan sekali,' batin Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kagami yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pacarnya itu dengan satu mata terbuka.

"Selamat pagi putri tidur..." Ledek Kagami menarik kepala Kuroko yang menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kagami. Kuroko yang malu memanyunkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Apa aku tidak dapat ucapan selamat pagi dari orang yang ku tolong?" Kagami meledek lagi.

"Pa-pagi Kagami-kun..." Sapa Kuroko malu-malu.

"Taiga." Bisik Kagami di telinga Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko memandang Kagami bingung.

"Panggil aku Taiga." Bisik Kagami lagi sambil mencium tengkuk leher Kuroko.

"Aaahh! Ta-tapi!" Kuroko mencoba protes tapi Kagami berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sssstt. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Bukankah aku boleh meminta apapun yang ku mau?" Tanya Kagami sambil menatap dalam-dalam iris mata Kuroko yang lebih bersinar dan fokus dari kemarin. Sadar Kagami menunggu jawabannya, Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta kau panggil aku Taiga." Ujar Kagami pelan sambil menyibakkan poni panjang Kuroko dari matanya.

"Ta-Taiga-kun," Kuroko mengetes nama panggilan Kagami baru yang asing di lidahnya. Kagami tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

"Eh? Lakukan apa Taiga-kun?"

"Bertindak bodoh. Jangan lakukan lagi."

"Baiklah, Taiga-kun... Aku minta maaf..."

"Asalkan kau mengerti, ku maafkan," seru Kagami pelan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Lebih baik dari kemarin, Taiga-kun," aku Kuroko yang memang merasa lebih segar semenjak sakit kemarin.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Alasan kenapa kau menghindariku dan memforsir dirimu seperti ini," terang Kagami sambil menggosokkan hidungnya ke leher Kuroko.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kise. Dia mengirimu pesan dua kali. Karena penasaran aku buka saja. Isinya Kise ngomongin tiket dan sebut namaku. Aku menebak maksud dari tiket itu setelah kau mengigau berkata 'onsen' semalam, menyatukan keduanya aku berasumsi kau berniat mengajakku ke onsen. Dan di lihat dari pesan Kise yang mengatakan aku tidak akan marah, kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan tiketnya... Apa aku salah?" Kagami bertanya sambil menyibukkan tangannya ke seluruh penjuru tubuh Kuroko yang dapat ia raih dengan lembut.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf, Taiga-kun..."

"Bukan salahmu. Aku hanya kesal karena kau lebih mementingkan tiket tidak berguna itu daripada kesehatanmu sendiri." Tangan Kagami mulai meraba-raba naik menyingkirkan kaos Kuroko yang menghalangi jalannya. Mengelus-elus kulit sepucat gading dan selembut sutra Kuroko.

"Yang aku mau..." Mengehentikan ucapannya Kagami memandang mata biru Kuroko dan memperpendek jarak antar kedua wajah mereka. Memnghubungkan bibir keduanya yang sudah lama ingin mereka pertemukan, lembut atau kasar tidak masalah selama bibir mereka tetap bersama.

Melepas ciuman singkat mereka Kagami melanjutkan,"Yang aku mau hanyalah kau selalu di sisiku...Tetsuya..."

Dan jawaban yang Kagami terima bukanlah sepatah dua patah kata berbentuk lisan. Tetapi merupakan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang menciumnya dengan paksa. Ya... Tetsuya _miliknya_.

.

.

.

**Owari ._.**


End file.
